Be my Valentine
by Lia Hale
Summary: Cincuenta años después de la transformación de Bella, los Cullen y Jacob deciden sorprender a sus esposas con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. ¿Qué habrá planeado cada uno de ellos? Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle & Jacob POV.
1. El regalo de Jasper: sus recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **No, ni los personajes ni la saga Crepúsculo me pertenecen. Lo único que puede considerarse _mío_ es la historia.

* * *

**Be my Valentine: Jasper**

**Por Lia Hale**

Cincuenta años después de la transformación de Bella, los Cullen deciden sorprender a sus esposas con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. ¿Qué habrá planeado cada uno de ellos?

* * *

**El regalo de Jasper: sus recuerdos**

Sorprender a Alice era, literalmente, _imposible_. ¿Cómo sorprender a alguien capaz de ver cada pequeña decisión, cada pequeño plan? Sabía que no podía competir con mis hermanos a la hora de hacer de aquel el mejor San Valentín de nuestra existencia. Los regalos típicos no estaban, ni siquiera, dentro de posibilidad. No podía regalarle flores, porque las habría visto antes incluso de que yo pensara cuáles eran las más apropiadas para ella; no podía regalarle bombones, porque nosotros no comíamos; no era nada romántico regalarle un ciervo o un puma; no podía escribirle un poema porque lo habría memorizado antes de que yo terminara de escribirlo; y, definitivamente, no iba a regalarle joyas. A Alice le encantaba salir de compras, pero no le gustaban las joyas. La única que llevaba era nuestro anillo de compromiso.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unos años, sorprender a Alice ya no era tan imposible como solía ser antes de que el chucho apareciera en nuestras vidas. Pedirle ayuda a Jacob había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mi vida. Había tenido que escudarme detrás de Reneesme al pedirle que nos siguiera, transformado en lobo, por los bosques de Forks, al menos hasta que pudiera sorprender a mi pequeña esposa. Pedirle que no se despegara de mi esposa los tres días antes de San Valentín ni siquiera había podido hacerlo, Reneesme había tenido que hacerlo por mí.

Alice sabía por qué no podía ver absolutamente nada de la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella, y no dejaba de bufar y maldecir al «entrometido y molesto chucho» por meter sus narices donde no le llamaba, mientras yo sonreía con satisfacción al encontrar que mi plan había funcionado.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que él se prestara a esto —bufó Alice, durante el camino.

Yo me reí entre dientes.

—Puso una condición: si yo convencía a Edward y Bella para que le dejaran llevarse a Reneesme a pasar un fin de semana fuera, él me ayudaría con esto.

No podía negar que había sido un chico listo al proponérmelo. Me había costado bastante convencer a Edward de que dejara que Jacob se llevara a su pequeña niña de viaje, pero Bella había sido más fácil y, finalmente, ella misma había convencido a mi hermano (de la manera que lo había hecho era algo que prefería no saber, y que esperaba que nadie me contara nunca, con Emmett y Rosalie era más que suficiente).

Salimos de Forks finalmente, montados en el Mercedes negro que le había pedido prestado a Carlisle para la ocasión.

—Espero que sea un plan _muy_ bueno, porque no te perdonaré haber tenido a Jacob pegado a mí durante tres días con tanta facilidad —refunfuñó.

—No te preocupes, lo será —le aseguré, convencido.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino tras unas cuantas horas de viaje. Alice abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa, al reconocer el lugar al que la había traído. Me miró como si no pudiera creerlo y yo sonreí con dulzura al ver aquel rostro tan hermoso y querido para mí, con la sorpresa y la incredulidad pintadas en él. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir sorpresas, no podía hacerlo y sabía que, a veces, aunque no lo dijera, eso la decepcionaba un poco.

Debía ser realmente aburrido saber siempre lo que iba a pasar.

—Vamos —susurré, ayudándola a bajar del coche.

Jacob nos seguía a una distancia prudencial para preservarnos intimidad, así que cogí a mi esposa de la mano y la guié por las calles de Biloxi hasta el lugar que había preparado para la ocasión. No había sido fácil encontrar la casa de la familia Brandon. Edward me había acompañado y leído algunas de las mentes de los habitantes del lugar hasta dar con ella, mientras Alice pensaba que estábamos de caza en algún bosque cercano de Olympic.

Finalmente había dado con ella, y cuál no había sido mi sorpresa al encontrar que la casa estaba abandonada desde que la sobrina de Alice, la hija de su hermana Cynthia, había fallecido unos años antes. Los hijos de su sobrina vivían fuera de Mississipi, pero continuaban conservando la casa familiar.

La arrastré suavemente hasta el interior de la casa, no sin antes hacer un gesto a Jacob para que se marchara. Se despidió de mí escondido tras unos matorrales y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Forks, para llegar con Reneesme lo antes posible. Hacía un par de años que habíamos vuelto allí, después de dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para que los recuerdos sobre la familia Cullen se hubieran difuminado en las mentes de las personas que aún quedaban con vida de la ocasión en la que habíamos estado allí, cincuenta años antes. Mike Newton estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando vio a Bella, pero el hombre padecía demencia senil a sus sesenta y ocho años, así que lo había atribuido a eso y no se había preocupado más por el asunto. Aún así, Bella se cuidaba de permanecer alejada de él, por miedo a causarle un susto que su corazón no pudiera soportar.

Entramos en la casa de los Brandon y pude ver como Alice se encogía a mi lado y una sensación de miedo, nostalgia y congoja me atravesó de repente. La abracé protectoramente y una la de tranquilidad se extendió por el ambiente para relajarla mientras avanzábamos por el salón.

Nos detuvimos en la sala principal y Alice, a velocidad humana, corrió hasta encima de la chimenea, donde reposaban un montón de fotografías antiguas, muchas de ellas en blanco y negro, de su familia. Cynthia Brandon era increíblemente parecida a Alice, salvando la belleza vampírica que Alice poseía. Me tomó unos segundos localizar la foto en la que una Alice humana de diecisiete años posaba con un vestido de época junto a su hermana. Aquella foto había sido tomada dos años antes de que Alice "muriera". La belleza de las hermanas Brandon era evidente aún cuando Alice todavía no era inmortal.

Escuché un débil sollozo escapar de su pecho y estuve a su lado en menos de un segundo, abrazándola por detrás para reconfortarla mientras ella seguía contemplando las fotografías de su familia.

—Jazz —murmuró—. Esto es…

—Feliz San Valentín, Alice —le susurré al oído, con dulzura.

La cogí de la mano y la guié hasta el sofá, donde nos esperaba un álbum de fotos que había rescatado del desván de la casa, con fotos sobre las hermanas Brandon cuando eran niñas y sobre la hija de Cynthia en los primeros años de su infancia. Los ojos dorados de Alice brillaron al comprender cuál era, exactamente, su regalo de San Valentín: sus recuerdos.

Sí, quizá era difícil sorprender a mi pequeña duende; tal vez no podía obsequiarla con bombones ni joyas, y encontraba totalmente innecesario obsequiarla con flores o tarjetas cursis que pusieran lo mucho que la amaba. Ella sabía eso, no había necesidad de mandárselo por escrito. Pero no por eso no podía intentarlo, y en aquella ocasión, finalmente había encontrado el regalo perfecto para ella.

Las olas de felicidad, amor y emoción que llegaban hasta mí provenientes de ella me lo demostraban.

* * *

_Primer capítulo, terminado. ¿Demasiado cortito? Soy de las partidarias de las largas historias, pero, a veces, los sentimientos y las emociones se expresan mejor con unas pocas palabras, y por todos es sabido que la relación de Alice y Jasper se caracteriza, precisamente, por ser una relación de pocas palabras y muchos sentimientos que no necesitan ser dichos en voz alta._

_Espero que os haya gustado, ¿reviews?_

_La próxima viñeta será: _Be my Valentine II: Edward_, y, como habréis podido adivinar, reflejará el regalo que Edward regaló a su esposa. Podréis encontrarlo en mi profile en uno o dos días o en la sección de dedicada a esta pareja._

_Hasta pronto._

_Lia._


	2. El regalo de Edward: Allegra e hija

**Disclaimer: **No, ni los personajes ni la saga Crepúsculo me pertenecen. Lo único que puede considerarse _mío_ es la historia.

* * *

**Be my Valentine II: Edward**

**Por Lia Hale**

Cincuenta años después de la transformación de Bella, los Cullen deciden sorprender a sus esposas con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. ¿Qué habrá planeado cada uno de ellos?

* * *

**El regalo de Edward: Allegra e hija**

Podía intuir que Bella seguía demasiado preocupada por Reneesme cuando salimos de Forks. No me sorprendía, ella había dejado que Jacob se la llevara todo un fin de semana, pero en el fondo no estaba preparada para dejarla marchar. Lo había hecho porque ella, mejor que nadie, entendía lo difícil que era tener una relación con un novio que, técnicamente, no tendría que estar interesado en ti. Ella quería que nuestra pequeña fuera feliz, y Jacob, por más que me pesara a mí, era el indicado para lograrlo.

Aún así, esperaba que sus preocupaciones se disiparan un poco cuando viera el regalo que le tenía preparado.

Estaba preocupada y de vez en cuando sus barreras bajaban, dejándome intuir algo de sus pensamientos. Las palabras «regalo», «caro» e «innecesario» se repetían constantemente en su mente, pero esta vez no tenía que preocuparse de eso. Sabía que a Bella no le gustaban los regalos caros y, en esta ocasión, quería obsequiarla con algo de lo que no tuviera que sentirse más tarde culpable al haberlo aceptado.

El camino fue silencioso, y no traté de cambiar eso. Ella necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y tranquilizarse a sí misma acerca de Reneesme, así que esperé pacientemente a que lo lograra.

Por suerte, cuando aparqué el coche, su mente estaba de vuelta conmigo. Al menos lo suficiente para darse cuenta del lugar al que la había traído.

Reí de su expresión.

—Sé que no soy partidaria de los regalos ostentosos y caros, Edward, pero esto es… _distinto_ de lo que esperaba por tu parte —comentó.

No dije nada, simplemente la tomé de la mano y la conduje hacia el interior del cementerio. Bella me siguió sin protestar, y caminamos en silencio durante, aproximadamente, diez minutos hasta que llegamos al lugar al que yo quería llevarla. Paramos frente a una tumba, la tumba de «Phil y Reneé Dawyer», la tumba de su madre y el esposo de esta. Bella me miró, con gran sorpresa, y los ojos cristalinos. Si hubiera podido, habría llorado en ese mismo momento, pero no podía. Los vampiros no lloraba, y no porque no tuvieran motivos para hacerlo. Durante los casi cien años que fui vampiro antes de conocerla, yo había tenido motivos para llorar por la soledad, el dolor, la incertidumbre, las dudas; desde que ella había aparecido en mi vida, mis motivos para llorar eran la felicidad, la emoción y la dicha. Pero seguía sin poder conseguirlo.

Bella no había sabido nada de Reneé desde que nos fuimos de Forks con Reneesme unos años después de que todo acabara. Tampoco de Charlie, pero, al volver a Forks, había visto su tumba en el cementerio. Charlie murió de un balazo estando de servicio cuatro años después de nuestra marcha. Bella se lamentó de oírlo, y lo visitó diariamente durante las primeras semanas, hasta que las sospechas del resto del pueblo la hicieron dejar de hacerlo. No podían relacionarla con el jefe Swan, especialmente pareciéndose tanto a la Bella que muchos de los habitantes de Forks habían conocido cincuenta años atrás.

De Reneé y Phil, en cambio, los motivos principales que habían traído a Bella hasta mí cincuenta años atrás, no había sabido nada. Hasta ese momento.

—El matrimonio Dawyer tuvo una vida próspera y feliz. Reneé Dawyer murió a los sesenta y cuatro años por un fallo cardiorrespiratorio mientras dormía; no sufrió. Phil Dawyer sufrió una lesión en el brazo a los cuarenta y tuvo que retirarse del béisbol; murió a los sesenta y ocho en una operación, por una complicación con su lesión en el brazo. Pidieron ser enterrados mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Bella me escuchaba atentamente, con la mirada fija en la tumba de su madre y su esposo. Pero la sorpresa aún no terminaba. Minutos más tarde escuchamos pasos y susurros. Eran una niña y una mujer adulta. Agarré a Bella y nos alejamos un poco de la tumba de los Dawyer. Instantes después, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años y una pequeña niña de no más de diez, aparecieron frente a la tumba de ambos. La mujer llevaba en la mano dos rosas blancas, que depositó con cariño sobre la tumba del matrimonio, mientras la niña miraba atentamente la tumba de sus abuelos.

Fue ella la primera en percatarse de nuestra presencia.

—Hola —nos saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Bella reaccionó por fin, intuyéndose algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le mostró una encantadora sonrisa.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Isabella Jones —respondió ella—. Y ella es Allegra, mi mamá.

La mujer se situó a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa también.

—Hola, me llamo Allegra Jones. Lamento que Isabella les haya molestado. Entiendo que estar aquí es difícil.

—No se preocupe —sonrió Bella—. Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Isabella.

Ella sonrió orgullosa. _Tú eres muy bonita_, pensó. Yo sonreí imperceptiblemente.

—Me lo puso mi abuela. A ella le gustaban los nombres italianos, por eso le puso Allegra a mi mamá. Y a mí me pusieron Isabella por mi tía, pero ella murió antes de que yo naciera y no pude conocerla. La abuela Reneé siempre me decía que era una chica muy lista y que le gustaba mucho leer. Y conoció a un chico guapísimo y se casaron, pero ambos murieron, aunque no me dijo cómo.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban más que nunca.

—Cariño, a estos jóvenes no les interesa la vida de tu tía Isabella. Será mejor que nos vayamos —la alentó Allegra—. De nuevo, lamento las disculpas. Que tengáis un buen día.

Ambos asentimos y Bella suspiró cuando se marcharon. La abracé por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

—Phil y Reneé tuvieron una niña un año después de que Charlie muriera. La llamaron Allegra Dawyer, y creció entre fotos e historias de su hermana mayor, Bella Swan. La pequeña Allegra estudió Periodismo en Yale y conoció a un estudiante de derecho con el que se casó años más tarde, a los treinta y uno, para complacer a Reneé. Su esposo se llama Jeremy Jones y es un año mayor que ella. Tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Isabella, en honor a la hermana de Allegra, porque ella siempre creció admirando a su hermana y a la hermosa historia de amor que Reneé le contó sobre ella, la misma historia que Allegra le cuenta a su hija cada noche.

—¡Oh, Edward! —sollozó, abrazándose a mí.

—Feliz San Valentín, mi Bella.

A veces no podía evitar pensar que, quizá, Bella habría sido más feliz si no me hubiera conocido, si no hubiera aparecido en Forks. Entonces podría haber visto nacer y crecer a su hermana Allegra, y podría haber disfrutado de la infancia de su sobrina Isabella. Podría haber tenido más hijos y ser una madre excelente, viéndolos crecer día tras día, siendo una humana normal y corriente.

Pero la cosa es que Bella _sí_ fue a Forks, sí me conoció y, por increíble que pudiera parecerme a mí, se enamoró de mí. Todavía no entiendo cómo pasó, pero pasó. Cincuenta años más tarde, no merecía la pena seguir pensando en ello. Bella y yo éramos felices, y Reneesme era otro motivo más para esa felicidad.

Quizá era egoísta por alegrarme de que Bella apareciera, de que finalmente la transformara, pero sí, me alegraba.

Porque ella era la luz de mi existencia, y aunque no pudiera llorar de la emoción por ello, lo sentía, y me encargaba de recordárselo todos y cada uno de los días de nuestra eternidad juntos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir esta nueva viñeta. Sé que dije que la tendría en dos o tres días, pero me fue imposible escribirla, me pusieron un examen de última hora y he dedicado toda la semana a ese examen. Afortunadamente, el examen acabó ayer y ahora mis vacaciones de Semana Santa han empezado, así que prometo subir en breve _Be my Valentine III: Emmett_, con el regalo de esta última pareja y después volcarme de lleno en la historia que está rondando mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, también de _Crepúsculo_, por supuesto._

_¡Tendréis noticias mías pronto! Felices vacaciones a todos._

_Lia._


	3. El regalo de Emmett: un día humano

**Disclaimer: **No, ni los personajes ni la saga Crepúsculo me pertenecen. Lo único que puede considerarse _mío_ es la historia.

* * *

**Be my Valentine III: Emmett**

**Por Lia Hale**

Cincuenta años después de la transformación de Bella, los Cullen deciden sorprender a sus esposas con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. ¿Qué habrá planeado cada uno de ellos?

* * *

**El regalo de Emmett: un día humano**

Cualquiera podría pensar que regalar algo a Rosalie era fácil: la materialista y superficial Rosalie Hale. Así era como todos la conocían, como la gente del exterior la veía, como ella quería que la vieran. Pero yo sabía cómo era ella en realidad, yo sabía que esa máscara era, tan solo, para ocultar su dolor, la mayor debilidad que tenía y que jamás expresaría en voz alta. No necesitaba el don de Edward para saber lo que Rose pensaba, ni tampoco que él me lo dijera. Sí, quizá fuera fácil elegir un regalo para ella: una nueva pieza para su coche, un coche nuevo, ropa nueva, zapatos…

Eso era lo que cualquier persona le regalaría a Rosalie Hale, a mi esposa. Cualquier persona, menos yo.

No, yo sabía que había algo que Rosalie anhelaba mucho más que un coche, que un nuevo motor o que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comprarse en el centro comercial. No era difícil saberlo después de estar más de un siglo casado con ella.

—Em, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, por décima vez desde que habíamos salido de casa. Le había pedido que me dejara a mí conducir su BMW porque mi Jeep era demasiado grande para el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, y ella no había podido negarse, aunque me había costado un poco convencerla. Quizá nosotros no teníamos la sensibilidad de Jasper y Alice para comunicarse por miradas y sentimientos, ni la compenetración mental de Edward y Bella, que podían hablar en su mente, pero podíamos pasar horas y horas besándonos sin cansarnos y para nosotros eso era suficiente.

Éramos distintos al resto de nuestros hermanos, eso era claro. Nuestra relación era más física, más pasional, pero no superficial, como muchos podrían pensar. Amaba profundamente a mi esposa, y ella me amaba a mí, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Yo también podría pasarme horas y horas perdido en sus hermosos ojos dorados, el primer recuerdo que tenía de mi vida como vampiro, de hecho, lo hacía, pero necesitaba _sentirla_, y había muchas formas de lograrlo. Edward tenía la costumbre de huir despavorido cuando evocaba momentos en los que mi necesidad física con mi esposa eran saciados; lo mismo sucedía con Jasper o Alice, uno porque podía sentir la lujuria que desprendíamos ambos y eso lo trastornaba, la otra porque podía _ver_ lo que estaba planeando hacer con mi esposa, y yo podía entender que ciertas imágenes de tus hermanos era mejor no tenerlas en la cabeza, por eso solíamos pasar unas cuántas temporadas lejos del resto de la familia.

Pero no era todo eso lo que Rosalie necesitaba ahora, ni era lo que yo tenía pensado regalarle.

Llegamos a Seattle con el tiempo previsto, y la ayudé caballerosamente a bajar del coche una vez lo aparqué cerca del lugar al que la había traído. Pude sentir el jadeo de Rosalie al reconocer el sitio: un enorme edificio en cuya pared había un enorme cartel en el que rezaba: «PROYECTO PAPÁS».

Rosalie me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Em…

—Vamos, nos están esperando —le dije, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el interior del edificio.

Sin rechistar, Rosalie me siguió en el más absoluto de los silencios, mirando atentamente cada rincón del lugar, hasta que llegamos a la recepción. Una anciana mujer nos miró fijamente tras sus gafas de montura clásica. Sabía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de escucharla: que parecíamos una pareja de modelos, que Rosalie tenía suerte de tener a un novio tan guapo y fuerte como yo, y que yo me había ganado la lotería al tener a una novia tan espectacular como ella. Probablemente también estaría pensando que quizá la apariencia no lo era todo, y que tal vez éramos demasiado superficiales por nuestro aspecto.

Mentira.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Teníamos cita con la Sra. Caughtman a las seis, a nombre de Rosalie y Emmett Cullen.

La mujer asintió y nos permitió pasar al despacho en el que Adele Caughtman, la directora de aquel centro y principal inversora del Proyecto Papás. Era una mujer de mediana edad y sonrisa amable, vestida de ejecutiva. Nos esperaba sentada sobre el borde de su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles que dejó sobre la mesa en cuánto nos vio pasar. Seguramente, por su cabeza pasaron los mismos razonamientos que por los de la secretaria.

—¿Son ustedes los señores Cullen? —nos preguntó.

Asentimos y tomamos asiento tras su silenciosa invitación.

—Bien, aquí dice que se casaron hace unos meses y que están pensando en tener hijos.

La mano de Rosalie apretó fuertemente la mía y yo le dirigí una mirada de aliento para que esperara. Me hizo caso.

—Como sabrán, el «Proyecto Papás» es un programa que permite a los jóvenes matrimonios, después de haber revisado atentamente sus historiales, por supuesto, pasar un día con uno de nuestros niños del orfanato para que se familiaricen con el cuidado de los niños y la paternidad. Aquí dice que ustedes quieren pasar toda la tarde y la noche con él y que lo traerán de vuelta a las diez y media, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Asentí.

—Hemos revisado sus historiales y, aparentemente, son unas buenas personas. Tengo entendido que está usted estudiando Economía, Sr. Cullen. Y usted, Sra. Cullen, está estudiando Derecho.

Asentimos de nuevo, Rosalie por fin parecía tener capacidad para reaccionar.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más en las que demostramos ser el ejemplar matrimonio recién estrenado de jóvenes deseosos de tener hijos, Adele Caughtman nos dirigió hacia el lugar en el que nos esperaba el niño que cuidaríamos el día de hoy, que resultó ser un bebé de un año de edad cuyos padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Los tíos del niño estaban en camino, pues vivían en Australia, y mientras llegaban, la Sra. Caughtman se hacía cargo de él.

—Éste es Evan Summers —nos lo presentó.

Miré de reojo a Rosalie, pero ella tenía sus ojos clavados en el pequeño Evan. Era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro que podía confundirse fácilmente con marrón, además, eran enormes y ahora nos miraban a mi esposa y a mí atentamente, lo que me causó bastante gracia.

Cuando salimos del edificio de la Sra. Caughtman, Rosalie se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Evan en brazos. Estaba radiante y Evan jugaba con sus cabellos muy entretenido.

—¿A dónde vamos primero?

Apartó por primera vez la mirada de Evan para dirigir sus ojos hacia mí.

—Emmett, gracias —susurró.

—No puedo darte un hijo, Rose, pero esto sí puedo hacerlo: un día humano, cuidando de un pequeño bebé. No puede ser para siempre, por más que lo quisiera, pero puede ser por hoy, si eso te basta.

Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa sincera que pocas personas conocían y que a mí me encantaba tanto.

—Me basta. Mientras tú estés conmigo, me basta.

—Feliz San Valentín, Rosie —susurré antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Evan se rió y nos separamos, mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Creo que será mejor que llevemos al pequeño Evan a comer, no creo que debamos enseñarle según qué cosas —rió mi esposa.

Arranqué el motor del coche, riendo yo también. Ese era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle a mi bella esposa: un día humano, un día con un bebé. Quizá no podía cumplir su sueño y darle un hijo, pero ella me había asegurado que eso le bastaba por ahora y yo la creía. Sabía que Rose nunca viviría completa, siempre anhelaría ese ansiado niño que jamás podría concebir, y yo estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la eternidad tratando de llenar ese hueco de su parado corazón.

¿Cuál fue mi regalo? Ver a la mujer a la que más amo cuidando de ese hermoso niño, riendo y sonriendo en todo momento y por todo.

Rosalie Hale era mi regalo, ese San Valentín y todos, por el resto de la eternidad.

No necesitaba más.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el regalo de Emmett a Rosalie, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me han sugerido por ahí, en los reviews, que haga también un capítulo de Esme y Carlisle, lo cual me ha dado que pensar y, ¿por qué no? Total, ya puestos._

_Haré ese capítulo, e incluiré también el regalo que Jacob le hizo a Nessie y lo que pasó en ese viaje. ¡Espero que os paséis para verlos! Ya estoy empezando con el de Carlisle y Esme, lo tendré en uno o dos días, a lo sumo._

_Otra cosa, me he dado cuenta de que clasifiqué este fic como Alice/Jasper, puesto que mi intención era hacerlo en fics separados, pero acabé subiendo el de Edward y Emmett aquí también, así que he "desclasificado" el fic, ya que, en realidad, trata de tres parejas, posteriormente de cinco. Nada más por ahora._

_Espero reviews para ver qué tal._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Lia._


	4. El regalo de Carlisle: nada

**Disclaimer: **No, ni los personajes ni la saga Crepúsculo me pertenecen. Lo único que puede considerarse _mío_ es la historia.

* * *

**Be my Valentine IV: Carlisle**

**Por Lia Hale**

Cincuenta años después de la transformación de Bella, los Cullen deciden sorprender a sus esposas con un pequeño regalo de San Valentín. ¿Qué habrá planeado cada uno de ellos?

* * *

**El regalo de Carlisle: nada**

La casa estaba en calma, todos se habían marchado.

Generalmente adoraba tener la casa llena, igual que Esme: Nessie correteando por todos los rincones, Edward espiando a Jacob para que no se pasara con su hija, las bromas de Emmett, las locuras de Alice, y a Rosalie, Jasper y Bella observando entre risas cómo sucedía todo. Pero era San Valentín y todos habían decidido hacer un regalo especial a sus esposas para celebrar el día. No podía estar más orgulloso de los regalos que mis hijos habían optado por regalar.

Esme y yo, en cambio, nos habíamos quedado en Forks.

Podría haber pedido en el hospital un par de días libres, y sin duda, me los habrían concedido. Generalmente no me tomaba demasiados. No tener que cuidar de Nessie mientras nuestros hijos se divertían nos daba la oportunidad de disfrutar de un tiempo a solas en cualquier lugar del mundo, incluso podríamos haber pasado unos días en Isla Esme disfrutando de ese espacio que tanta falta parecía hacernos. Pero ninguno de los dos queríamos eso, y yo lo sabía.

Acababa de salir del hospital y llegué a casa cerca de las nueve, estaba todo el silencio.

Entré a la casa con una radiante sonrisa al captar el aroma de mi esposa en nuestra habitación. Dejé mis cosas en la planta de abajo y subí a paso humano hasta donde ella se encontraba, con calma, con la seguridad de que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría esa noche.

La encontré recostada en el alféizar de la ventana, con la vista fija en un pequeño álbum de fotos que habíamos estado rellenando con la infancia de Reneesme. Crecía tan rápido que era la única manera de recordar que había sido pequeña una vez. En tan solo seis años había alcanzado su mayoría de edad y ahora ya era toda una señorita. De hecho, nuestra única y consentida nieta acababa de partir de viaje con Jacob.

—Hola, querida —me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en la nuca.

Mi bella esposa levantó la mirada de las fotos y clavó sus ojos dorados en mí. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, un simple gesto por su parte todavía conseguía arrancar una sonrisa de felicidad por mi parte. Ése era el efecto que Esme tenía en mí. Así había sido desde siempre. Incluso la primera vez que la vi, a sus escasos dieciséis años con una pierna rota en aquel hospital, su bello y dulce rostro me había robado el aliento, aún siendo una simple humana.

Cuando diez años más tarde la había encontrado en aquel acantilado, sentí que el alma —porque, en contra de lo que Edward pensaba, yo sí creía que los vampiros teníamos alma— se me había ido del cuerpo. Convertirla en lo que yo era había sido el acto más difícil y egoísta que jamás había realizado. No la había convertido porque nadie me lo hubiera pedido, como había hecho con Edward y Emmett. Ni la había convertido para otorgar felicidad a mis hijos, como había hecho con Rosalie. La había convertido para _mí_, para ser feliz _yo_. Porque me había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vi, y los diez largos años que habían pasado hasta que la vi de nuevo no habían servido para que olvidara su cara en forma de corazón, sus inocentes ojos, toda ella.

—Hola —me saludó con una suave sonrisa—. Estamos solos.

—Sí, estamos solos —convine yo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La ayudé a levantarse y dejó el álbum sobre el alféizar. Observé de reojo la foto por la que se había quedado. En ella, Alice, Rosalie y Bella aparecían sentadas en el sofá de la sala, con Reneesme en brazos de Bella. En ese momento aparentaba tener cuatro años, y estaba preciosa. Podía verse al fondo de la foto a Jacob, siempre pendiente de mi nieta, pero la belleza de mis tres hijas y de mi nieta opacaba la presencia del licántropo.

La belleza de mi esposa, frente a mí, opacaba a todas ellas, en ese momento.

Aquel era el día de San Valentín, y sabía que mis hijos se habían exprimido el cerebro buscando el regalo perfecto para sus esposas. Estaba tremendamente orgulloso de ellos, y sabía que Alice, Bella y Rose agradecerían profundamente este detalle. También Reneesme agradecería el viaje que Jacob había preparado para ella. Mi esposa, en cambio, no esperaba ningún regalo y yo no iba a hacérselo.

Porque yo no necesitaba que fuera 14 de Febrero para demostrarle a mi esposa lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ella, ni ella lo necesitaba para saberlo. Para nosotros, cada día juntos, en compañía de nuestros hijos, de nuestra nieta, cada día con la casa llena de personas yendo y viniendo, era un regalo.

Y para mí, saber que, al final del día, cuando todo se calmaba, ella estaba allí, esperándome, era el mejor regalo que podría tener.

Especialmente sabiendo que era para toda la eternidad.

* * *

_¡Lamento muchísimo el retraso! Sé que dije que tendría el capítulo en uno o dos días después de publicar el de Emmett, pero lo cierto es que meterme en la mente de Carlisle Cullen ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé. He tenido que repasar algunas partes de los libros de Meyer buscando pequeños detalles que me revelaran algo de su personalidad, una pequeña pista para este capítulo._

_No sé si lo he conseguido, esperaré vuestros comentarios para saberlo. Ya estoy trabajando en el de Jacob, espero tenerlo en breve. Mientras, espero que os paséis por mi otro fic, es un Edward/Bella, creo que os hablé de él en el capítulo de Edward. ¿Recordáis que os mencioné un fic de _Crepúsculo_ que me rondaba desde hacía tiempo? ¡Pues ahí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste también._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Lia._


End file.
